With construction vehicles or machines, in particular with excavators, it is essential to actuate the individual users such as slew means, boom, dipper, and bucket independently from each other and sometimes also simultaneously. During independent individual operation of the users, the maximally available amount of pressurized fluid can be supplied to the users, if necessary.
During parallel operation during which a constant speed of the users is desirable, the maximally available amount of pressurized fluid must be distributed evenly (or proportionally) to the users. In every mode of operation the users should be operating independently of the load.
For example, in the control of an excavator, during individual operation, high speeds of the equipment such as boom and dipper are required whereas the speed of the slew means should be less. During parallel operation, such as when loading, the movements of the boom, dipper, and slew means should occur at approximately the same speeds. To facilitate manipulation or control this should occur automatically at the extremal position of the control signal generator means.